Prologue
This is the first misson in Sniper Elite V2 and a tutorial for begineers who start to play and veterans who is learning new mechanics Background It is late April 1945, Germany or the Third Reich has been losing to both sides of the Allies (USA, Britain, France and other allies countries volunteers) and Soviet Union only to holding few holding points. V2 Rockets who used to fired rockets silently and swift to their intended targets, They fired about 3,000 rockets to defeat their enemy but their launch sites are pushed since D-Day. Although the Germans are defeated, the Allies and Soviet Union are looking for V2 rocket scientist, the OSS (Office of Strategic Services), predeccessor of CIA, have an operation called Operation Paperclip to collect the scientists. Many V2 scientists or key personnels had been extracted including the creator, Dr Wernher von Braun and it consider a success. However, there are remaining scientists and key personnels still stuck in Germany and the Battle of Berlin is in its height with the Russians getting those scientists. US feared of having the Soviets having those scientists especially when US is developing a nuclear bomb which led to a Cold War. They sent ex-British Naval Intelligence agent and OSS agent, Karl Fairburne, whose reputation reached in the African Theater and Italian Front, to assassinate the top key personnels of V2 rockets to prevent Russia having them. Briefing Major-General Hans Von Eisenberg was negotiating, in secret, for safe passage for his team-five of V2 program's top men. He was meeting his Russian handler at the Brandenburg Gate. This is my chance to take him out before he seal the deal. I was prepared, focused, confident. Little did I know it would turn out to be the most difficult mission I'd ever undertaken. Walkthrough It is a tutorial and it shows most of the basic gameplay so you must be focused if you are just a beginner. First, you will learn the binoculars uses and how to walk, then you learn about setting trip wire, crouch, rock distraction and prone. Later, you learn taking cover, shoot from your sidearm and secondary weapon and setting up mines. You will reach your target with the Russian and the Major General having a meeting while the German private is at the jeep waiting, it teach how you to shoot your target through distance, gravity and wind. I recommend you not just to shoot the target but also the Russian and the Private since it had drama there through order: the Russian, the Major General then the Private. After killing the General, many enemies will come to kill you, you can continue your combat or just flee the area. Next, two soldiers will come and they can be kill easily with the mine you placed and another a sniper. Once you reach a lower ground, a tank will appear and tries to kill you so you have to reach the samep place you prone. Category:Sniper Elite V2 Missions